


Caritas

by Estigia



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Gen, Por un feliz cumpleaños
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estigia/pseuds/Estigia
Summary: La fecha que estuvo esperando por tanto tiempo, y las cosas no salen como fueron planeadas.





	Caritas

**Author's Note:**

> Esto está escrito para festejar a Kensuke. No puede hacer algo para el cumpleaños de Ryota y de Kouki, pero al menos quisiera intentarlo con Ken.

—Mamoru

—¿Si?

—¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

—Pues a los dormitorios

—Llevamos media hora dando vueltas entre las calles.

—Eso es…

El nerviosismo de Mamoru alertó a Ken, no era coincidencia que justo ESE día estuvieran en ESAS circunstancias, era obvio que su compañero ocultaba algo, y no era necesario ser un genio para saber lo que era.

Aun así, le divertía un poco ver a Mamoru en aprietos.

—Vayámonos.

—¡No! …quiero decir…¡Mira! esa tienda de ropa deportiva, ¿te gusta la ropa deportiva cierto?

—No diría eso, es cómoda, pero…

—¿Hay algo que te guste? Esa sudadera naranja se te vería bien.

El sonido de un celular los interrumpió.

—Ahh, pero definitivamente el estilo de Ken es otro, ¿se hace tarde no? Deberíamos volver pronto al dormitorio.

Ken soltó una pequeña risa, a pesar de que sus amigos sabían que Mamoru era malo mintiendo decidieron encargarle una tarea tan complicada como esa. Ayudaría un poco y fingiría que no sabía nada, tal vez así Ryota no regañaría tanto a Mamoru.

—Está bien, volvamos.

 

+++

 

Entraron al dormitorio y Ken se anticipó a los gritos.

Sólo hubo silencio.

—¡Estamos en casa! — Mamoru gritó a la nada, todo estaba oscuro.

Las luces se encendieron y…nada.

Un dolor en su pecho lo hizo sentir mal, se había anticipado a una fiesta sorpresa porque todo había apuntado a ello, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

Mamoru desapareció por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones dejándolo completamente solo.

De pronto, sonó el timbre.

—Yo abro.

Un montón de papel de colores cayó en su rostro.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

—Feliz cumpleaños Ken.

Los miembros de Soara entraban con comida y regalos.

—¡Ahí están! me estaba poniendo nervioso porque no aparecían.

Mamoru salió casi corriendo del pasillo con un rostro ansioso.

—Lo siento Mamoru, pero Ryo dijo que era mejor si cambiábamos un poco el plan.

—Supuse que Ken sospecharía de inmediato sobre una fiesta sorpresa con el comportamiento de Mamoru, así que tampoco le dijimos nada a él.

—Eso es cruel, dijiste que sería de más ayuda entreteniendo que aquí.

—Y así fue.

—Pero Ken no había sospechado nada ¿cierto Ken?…¿Ken?

—¿Por qué sigues parado en la puerta? No esperamos a nadie más…¡¿Estás llorando?!

—No, no, esto es…mnhhh.

—Ryo, hiciste llorar a Ken en su cumpleaños—dijo Mamoru con un rostro de reproche fingido.

—Yo no…no es así ¿verdad? ¿Ken?

—No, estoy bien, tan solo me sentí muy emocionado de pronto, pero ya estoy bien—limpió sus lágrimas en su chaqueta y respiró profundamente.

—Lo siento, tal vez me sobrepasé un poco.

—Está bien Ryo, la verdad fue una agradable sorpresa.

—Bueno, entonces al final todo salió bien.

—Oigan, no es por nada, pero deberían ir a cenar o Nozomu y Sora se lo acabarán todo—dijo Soshi abrazando por la espalda a Ken—Por cierto, felicidades. Y, no es por nada, pero el pastel que preparó Mori y Kou está realmente bueno, deberías hacer lo posible por siquiera probarlo.

—Ahhhh ¡Sora, Nozomu! ¡mi pastel!

 

+++

  

—En serio, les agradezco tanto por venir, todo estuvo delicioso.

—No hay de qué Ken, ya sabes que SOARA siempre estará aquí para el cumpleaños de un camarada.

—Gracias Sora, aunque lamento que no hayamos podado estar más tiempo juntos.

—Bueno, mañana hay trabajo, no podemos darnos ese lujo.

Ryota revisaba su agenda confirmando lo anterior.

—Ryo tiene razón, aunque al final es un trabajo que amamos mucho, así que todo está bien también.

Nozomu cargaba a Ren quien se había quedado dormido a mitad de la reunión.

—Bien, es hora de irnos. Buenas noches a todos, y feliz cumpleaños Ken.

Mori dio el último adiós y el resto se retiró del dormitorio de Growth.

—Bien, y con eso todo acaba, realmente me hace sentir un poco mal que no podamos continuar.

Ken miraba aún a la puerta que acaba de cerrarse.

—Aún hay un regalo que quisiéramos darte.

—¿Más regalos? No puedo quejarme, pero con la sorpresa de esta tarde ya no sé qué esperar.

—Estamos seguros de que te gustará.

Ryota tomó la mano de Ken y lo guió junto con los demás a un lugar cómodo cerca del piano.

Una melodía alegre, muy rítmica, comenzó a sonar en la habitación. Kou y Ryota comenzaron a hacer acompañamiento con sus voces, como instrumentos que se adherían y daban más fuerza a la melodía. Una canción de agradecimiento.

—¿Te gustó…? ¡¿Ken?!

Mamoru se sentía perdido, y las expresiones de Ryota y Kouki no lo ayudaban. Kensuke estaba llorando de nuevo.

—¡No, no se preocupen!

De nuevo, y torpemente, Ken intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas, pero en esta ocasión no se detuvieron.

—¿Eh? ¿por qué no puedo…parar de llorar?

—Ken—Kou se sentó a un lado de su compañero—tal vez no debes intentar que paren, mejor dinos lo que sientes.

—Yo… toda esta tarde pensé tantas cosas, como que fue increíble conocer a Mamoru y poder divertirme con él; que fue genial poder hacerme amigo de Kou, comer su deliciosa comida y seguirlo ante cualquier circunstancia; conocer a Ryo y poder entenderlo cuando no es honesto consigo mismo.

—¡Oye!

—Pero, más que nada, tener la oportunidad de estar aquí con todos ustedes y compartir un año más de vida con esta familia.

—¡Ken!

Mamoru corrió y abrazó a Kensuke mientras lloraba escandalosamente.

—Nosotros…snif…estamos muy felices de que…snif…estés con nosotros también.

—¡Mamoru!

—¡Ken!

Kou rio suavemente, y se acercó a abrazar a los dos chicos que continuaban llorando.

Ryota, por otra parte, no supo que hacer.

—Ryo, debes abrazar a las personas cuando lloran.

Ken y Mamoru, con lágrimas en los ojos jalaron el brazo de Ryota y lo abrazaron.

—O-oigan, no, me llenarán de fluidos extraños.

Pese a sus quejas, Ryota terminó casi asfixiado por los abrazos de sus compañeros.

**Author's Note:**

> Ken, feliz cumpleaños <3


End file.
